


莱超

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake





	1. Chapter 1

莱克斯·卢瑟的婚礼

 

超人不声不响的从地球上消失了三个月，正义联盟临时派遣了人员照顾突然失去了守护者的大都会。蝙蝠侠利用自身的身份时常往返于哥谭与大都会，以期寻找到超人一声不吭消失无踪的原因。  
正义联盟努力了三个月，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯来来往往寻找了很多遍。他用尽借口约出露易丝旁敲侧击的询问小记者克拉克“出差”前的所有情况，他甚至在明知超人知道后一定会生气的情况下赶着半夜的漆黑撬开了克拉克的公寓寻找零星的踪迹。  
但一无所获。  
世界最佳侦探面对“消失的超人”这一谜题突然寻找不到任何具有明显指向性的线索。他几乎能猜到幕后黑手是谁，但苦于没有证据。  
“我最近可没有接受过任何采访，韦恩先生，”莱克斯单手插在裤包里另一手捏着香槟杯细长透明的尖脚，“倒是你，最近和星球日报的露易丝小姐打得火热？”  
布鲁斯低笑着偏了偏头，“哦哦，星球日报。”他笑着说，“那儿的人可是相当有趣。卢瑟先生也知道？你是大都会人，想来也尝过不少？”他露出属于布鲁西宝贝的调侃笑脸来。  
“嗯哼，”莱克斯摇晃手里深圆的被子，淡金色的液体在里面温柔的打着旋，他抬头看向布鲁斯的眼睛里闪着诡秘的光，“毕竟那是除了超人之外我们大都会的又一个招牌？有趣的人都喜欢聚集在一起。”他笑着，拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，旋过半身自如的换了个靠近晚会中央的位置礼节性的招呼那些衣着光鲜的男男女女尽情玩乐。  
“很抱歉我的提前离席，”莱克斯·卢瑟在人群中挥手，“但一个慈善家总是忙于忧虑他所关心的人民的利益，嗯哼，我是说，好吧，身为一个慈善家的同时发明家的头脑让我总是不得空闲，卢瑟实验室的工作需要我的帮助，为了你们能早日看见跨越世纪的新科技，请原谅我的突然离席。”莱克斯举起手中的香槟，“敬明日之城。”  
布鲁斯站在场地角落里注视吸引全场目光的那颗秃头，强烈的预感鲜明的在耳边嚎叫就是他导致了超人的失踪。  
他应该能从莱克斯这里得到答案。  
布鲁斯在莱克斯从会场退出后不久也消失在了这场晚宴之中，他直奔哥谭而去。他需要仔细思考如何从莱克斯的嘴里撬出答案。  
这已经是超人消失的第三个月了。没有人知道他正在经历什么。  
除了卢瑟。  
厚重的铁门从两侧滑开，当男人的脚跨进这间空旷的铅制铁盒时房间里才亮起细微的灯光。  
那道人影被束缚在墙角蜷缩着一动不动。他应该是睡着了，毕竟黑暗和安宁如此不易。在过去的三个月里他几乎没有一晚是安稳的跌进梦乡的——他只能昏过去，伴随着几乎要人命的快感昏过去，然后在第二天又被人从昏迷的黑暗里摇醒。  
平缓的呼吸声在莱克斯·卢瑟的耳边飘荡，男孩儿被抬起的脸上裸露着安详的睡意。  
莱克斯细致的打量这张在三个月里几乎每天都会哭得狼狈不堪的脸，带着恶意的抬手捏住了男孩儿轻轻交换着空气的鼻子。克拉克在他的干预下很快皱起了眉头，沉浸在黑甜梦境里的身体抗议的扭动，带动手腕上闪着绿光的拷锁哗啦作响。  
“啊……”他从梦里惊醒，睁开眼睛茫然的对上了莱克斯冰凉的绿眸。混沌的大脑不能及时的告诉他这是谁，但熟悉感很快翻涌上来，他至少还记得这个男人每次出现的时候都会让他哭叫着挣扎却又毫不管用的只能让对方为所欲为。  
他又想做什么？  
克拉克露出可怜兮兮的讨饶表情，光裸的双腿在男人脚边委委屈屈的磨蹭。  
他真的好累，好想睡觉，不要把那些东西塞进他身体里来来回回的摩擦好不好？克拉克怯怯的想着，那真的好累。而且有时候什么东西插得深了，他的肚子也会疼，下半身还会控制不住的喷出水来……  
克拉克的后穴在不可控的潮湿起来，他呜咽了一声，曲起手臂抓住了莱克斯的衣摆。  
他微微张着嘴喘气，眼前因为回忆而开始蒙上薄薄的雾气，洁白柔软的皮肤自发的泛起潮红来。  
“哦哦克拉克，”莱克斯的手掌贴着他的肩膀滑动，“我可什么都还没说呢，你就开始兴奋了吗？”  
克拉克在他手下颤抖，阴茎不听话的翘起了头。莱克斯松手站在一边打量了他一会儿，再蹲下时掏出兜里的黑框眼镜架在了克拉克茫然失措的脸上。  
透明干净的镜片在落在佩戴人脸上之后很快被克拉克从皮肤上蒸腾而起的热度感染，水汽凝聚在清晰的镜片上形成雾蒙蒙的一片。克拉克在镜片后面眨巴着眼睛，不解的望着身前的男人。  
一层镜片根本挡不住这双漂亮的眼睛。  
莱克斯俯下身亲吻镜框边缘露出的皮肤，一点一点吮吸到克拉克柔软的唇角。双手擦着机理明显骨骼均称的背胛往下滑动。克拉克抱住了男人的身体，敞开大腿露出了自己红艳稚嫩的私处。  
黏稠美妙的液体从好不容易休息了一晚的穴道内流出来，莱克斯轻易的就能往里塞进三根手指。这处完全被开发了的，柔软的腔道在邀请着他。  
莱克斯解开衣物抵住那穴口的时候克拉克犹犹豫豫的在他耳边发出幼兽一般的低鸣：“能……能轻点吗？”他哼哼唧唧着，皱起眉委屈得像是在撒娇，“子宫……”他说，“好酸，莱克斯……求你。”  
哦哦天呐。莱克斯在心里发出称赞。大都会的什么？超人，光明之子，大敞着腿邀请他进入他的身体还在他耳边说着什么子宫之类的话……  
这可有点太刺激人了。  
莱克斯几乎在一瞬间就用力挺进了克拉克蠕动收缩的肠道，用力过度到第一次就插进了这具身体里潜藏着的另一个秘密入口。  
克拉克在他猛地一下戳刺里混身发颤，子宫激动的喷出大量的交合液淋在闯进的异物之上。肠道在紧张的收缩，克拉克发出了一声可怜的泣音，脚趾都绷紧了。  
“好、好疼…莱克斯……”克拉克抽着鼻子，一下一下的呼啦着鼻头，“轻点吧……用过头了。”他央求着。  
“我知道你不止会这些，”莱克斯说，用手扶了扶克拉克脸上被蹭歪的眼镜，“夹紧了克拉克。”  
他开始抽送。克拉克在他一下一下的顶弄里握紧了手里的镣铐，锁链被动的在地上擦刮出尖利的声音。莱克斯没注意这个，克拉克没功夫注意这个。  
他沉浸在被唤醒的情欲里一阵一阵轻巧的颤抖，被教训得体贴温柔的肠肉温吞的吸吮着撑开狭窄通道的巨物。  
“啊…呜……”眼镜被浸出的泪水打湿，歪歪仄仄的堪堪挂在他的脸上。克拉克的小腹逐渐又传来饱胀感，他不自觉捂住了自己的肚子缩进莱克斯怀里发抖。身体里那个小巧的部位随着阴茎抽送时牵拉的肌肉纤维腾升着酸痛，克拉克在愈发强烈的快感和疼痛中失禁一般喷出大股大股的潮吹液。  
“不要了……不行……”克拉克抱着莱克斯哭叫着，“好痛、好痛……不能再玩了……”  
莱克斯在加速的冲撞他的身体，克拉克发出几欲失真的尖叫伴随着又一次不可控的潮吹尿了出来。莱克斯在射精的最后关头拔了出来按下克拉克的脑袋射在了他戴着歪仄眼镜的脸上。  
带着腥臊气味的精液粘在克拉克的脸和镜片上，而克拉克半睁着眼睛只顾着拼命的喘气。  
好累。  
他脑子里只回旋着这一个想法。  
好想睡觉。  
莱克斯抓起他的头发将人抬起靠在自己的肩膀上。他隔着镜片和克拉克对视，“怎么了？”他牵着嘴角询问，“这么快就不行了吗克拉克？我可是让你休息了一整个晚上呢，钢铁之躯。”  
克拉克疲乏得懒于抬动一根手指，但长得让他神志昏乎的性爱经历让他知道自己不能就这么睡过去，而且必须给予男人回应。  
他哼哼了两声，被激情逼迫嚎叫过的身体在放松下来后实在拾不起组织语言的力气。  
莱克斯的手又往下探了探。克拉克在他怀里发出委屈的声音也没法儿让男人心软。但莱克斯还有个主意。  
“你愿意嫁给我吗，克拉克？”男人的手指擦过会阴敏感的皮肤抵在湿滑的后穴上画圈，同时询问着。  
克拉克混沌的认知里悄然弥漫起警觉，但莱克斯接下来的话几乎一瞬间就打碎了他那点儿没什么用的警惕。  
“答应的话就不做了哦。”  
克拉克用力的点了点头，抬起来仰望莱克斯的脸上带着自己都不知道的讨好。  
莱克斯笑了笑，戳弄着对方私密之处的手缩了缩，于是那不知什么时候拿在手里的跳蛋便被塞进了克拉克不知抵抗的后穴里。克拉克抖了一下，哼唧了一声，大概是抱怨莱克斯出尔反尔、不讲信用。  
莱克斯摸了摸他的额头，将那些垂下的头发拨到一边，卸除氪石手铐将他抱了起来，直直向屋外走去。外间也是一个空旷的空间，不过和刚才完全封闭而空无一物的房间不同，这间房里靠着墙的位置横生着一大块平整的金属，上面堆叠了一些东西，大概承担着桌子的义务。  
莱克斯走到桌边放下克拉克，让他曲起身子趴在了桌子上，随后从旁边拿了一张硬纸和一只黝黑的钢笔递给他。  
“按照我说的写，写完就能让你休息很长很长的时间。”莱克斯解释道。他握了握克拉克虚软的手，将钢笔不容置疑的塞进了他的手心。  
克拉克握着笔的手在颤抖。他低垂下头默许了莱克斯的提议，并且在莱克斯说出第一句话时认真的在纸上划啦出字迹，但在写第二句的时候他突然急促的尖叫了一声，屁股反射性的夹紧了。莱克斯拍了拍他紧绷的臀肉。  
那枚埋进身体里的跳蛋毫无预警的在敏感的肠道内震动起来，克拉克在它的影响下一个手抖在米黄色精致的硬纸上划出一道深痕。  
“啊啊……”他抓着桌沿的金属，泪水不争气的又一次滚了下来。眼前白糊糊和着雾气朦胧成一片。  
莱克斯抽走他手中的纸又换了一张新的，他恶劣的说着：“什么时候写完什么时候停，克拉克。”堪堪悬挂在耳边的眼镜在克拉克偏头的时候终于迫于重力的威胁掉了下来，莱克斯抓起眼镜毫不留恋的扔在了地上，“继续。”他说道。  
克拉克握着笔杆咬紧牙关，努力忽略下腹作乱的机械，尽可能的将字写工整了。

布鲁斯，你好。  
很抱歉这三个月我的无故失踪。请不要担心，我出了点意外，但我一直和我爱的人在一起。  
我将这封请柬送给你，希望你能原谅我的过失前来参加我和莱克斯的婚礼。  
……

Clark·L.

 

落下签名的一瞬间克拉克崩溃的扔下了笔从桌边滑了下去。跳蛋在那时候停止了动作，莱克斯蹲下身擦拭他脸上流个不停的泪水。  
“嘘——乖宝宝，我的妻子，”他得意的笑起来，“你可以好好休息了。”  
他抱起克拉克向门外走去。克拉克在他簇拥过来的胸膛上以昏厥的速度陷入了沉睡。


	2. Chapter 2

请结合上一章《莱克斯·卢瑟的婚礼》食用

警告：电击普雷，OOC

 

莱克斯捕获超人的过程有点儿过于轻松了。就像蹲守在草丛里捕捉鸟儿一样，在支起的篓子下面放上诱饵，等着你意中的小东西一蹦一跳进入你的陷阱，然后，拉一下绳子，当一声——你想要的东西就到手啦。  
当对钢铁之躯的弱点了若指掌的时候，活捉超人对莱克斯来讲几乎没有什么成就感。曾经，当超人还只是一个人的时候，他不需要考虑更多，反正没有什么人能帮到神子，而现在不一样，他需要费尽心机的去躲开这只漂亮小鸟儿身边充满警惕的蝙蝠和各类不具名的守卫。如果他不够小心，就会有人将这只小鸟儿带走了。  
但好在莱克斯·卢瑟一直就不是什么粗心的人，所以他短暂的得到了将小鸟儿握在手里的机会——而他现在要做的是将这个‘短暂’无期限延长。他需要在短时间内达到这个目的。  
四面铁壁没有窗户仅靠边角通风口流通空气的昏暗房间里，莱克斯站在空房间中央，而在他的面前，超人被束缚成一个相当端正的姿势挺直了腰坐在椅子里。  
“该醒了，Superman。”莱克斯单手掐挑起昏迷之人无力斜靠在椅背上的头颅，轻轻耳语，“克拉克。”  
那声音从漆黑的边角里滑进克拉克昏聩的大脑，没有激起一丝一毫的波澜。  
莱克斯放开掐在手里的下颔，转而抚过克拉克的额头将那些细碎的额发拨至脑后，左手轻轻敲下手里的遥控。克拉克一瞬间猛地发出一道惊喘，从无知觉的世界里昏头转向的醒了过来。  
“醒了吗，亲爱的克拉克？”莱克斯笑了起来，“喜不喜欢我给你准备的礼物？一把坚不可摧的椅子——当然是对现在的你而言，没有热视线、没有冰冻呼吸，没有钢铁之躯……”莱克斯突然甩手在醒来后低垂着头微张着嘴大口呼吸的面前晃了晃，发现对方的眼珠完全没有移动，他顿了一下，止住往下跳跃的话语，再一次抬起他的头来，“光明之子…竟然连这么小的电流都能让你长久不能回神吗？”他故意忽略之前对克拉克肉体上的折磨，“那接下来的训练你该怎么挺过去呢？克拉克，我可是按‘超人’的量来制定的方案……好吧，总之，”莱克斯看见克拉克失神的眼里逐渐晃动回他期待的神采，满意的笑了起来，“你仍然得接受接下来的一切，no keyword。”  
“……莱克斯……”  
克拉克昏聩的脑子里逐渐扩充进莱克斯光亮的脑门儿和莹莹烁烁的绿眼睛。就像那不断给他带来痛苦的绿氪石一样明明灭灭的闪着微光。  
“莱克斯。”克拉克从干涩的嗓子里再一次叫出男人的名字，怒火和困惑随着神志在酸痛身体里的苏醒而在眼底聚集，“你……”涩痛的嗓子让他忍不住干咳出声，“你究竟想干什么！”  
超人在束缚之下攥紧被死死绑在扶手上的双手，双臂酸痛的肌肉在主人意识的催动下变得坚硬紧绷，他企图挣脱这似乎并不怎么牢固的鸟笼但莱克斯仅仅只是轻轻握住了他绷紧的皮肉就让他不自觉的颤抖。  
克拉克喉间发出一声低吼，附着在小臂肌肉上莱克斯的手掌比之氪星人激动的体温而显得冰凉。克拉克忍不住打了一个激灵，混沌的脑子里逐渐弥漫起记忆里混乱而淫靡的场景。  
他的困惑，他的反抗，他的怒火，他的难以置信。莱克斯在这个房间里莫名高大庞实的阴影笼罩着他，让他痛苦的喘息出声。  
有一只冰冷的手抓上了他赤裸的大腿，顺着线条分明流畅的肌体滑向了他的臀部。克拉克在逐渐兴起的压迫中不由自己的懈下了力气，夹紧双腿。  
“莱克斯！”克拉克叫出了声，“住手！”他感到有什么液体从自己的身体里流了出来，氲湿了屁股下面微温的椅面。  
他紧张的往后缩，但被坚挺直立的椅背挡住了去路。  
“让我们来检验一下之前的课程，克拉克。”莱克斯说道，“服从命令。现在，打开你的双腿。”  
克拉克在阴影里瞪着他，自由的双腿并拢在身前紧绷得颤抖。莱克斯敲了敲他的膝盖。  
克拉克的太阳穴突突跳了两下，他突然失去自我控制似的踢了莱克斯一脚。而卢瑟在被踢到的一瞬间就反应了过来，他抓住了相当于被递到手边的脚踝。  
“好吧，”莱克斯说，“看来你还需要复习一下之前的课程。”  
他在克拉克拒绝的声音中将他的双脚岔开固定在了金属椅子的扶手下围。克拉克只能被动的向后斜靠在椅背上，双脚踩在扶手边缘大开着双腿向莱克斯露出柔软的会阴与潮湿的后穴。  
私处被暴露的羞耻感让克拉克难耐的挣动，全身弥漫起让人情动的红潮。  
“够了……”克拉克红着眼眶低吼，“够了莱克斯！”  
突然明亮的灯光刺激得克拉克闭上了眼，眼角应激性的弥散出泪水。莱克斯抚去他眼角的泪光，“还没开始就哭了？”  
克拉克睁开眼来狠狠的瞪着他，冲到嘴边的话还没出口就被突然闯进后穴的冷冰冰的柱状物打断。克拉克吸了一口气，低头便看见自己那在前几次性交里被迫打开的肉穴毫无排斥意味儿的吃吞下男人塞进来的粗大假阳具。  
克拉克皱着眉低声喘气，肚腹间随着那粗大物事的进入而逐渐弥漫起饱胀感。他挣动双手，扭动身体，徒劳的在被缚紧的椅子上挣扎。  
莱克斯将进入了一半的假阳具用力向前一推，刹那间便让尚还在徒劳挣扎的人尖叫出声彻底软了下来。克拉克吐出炙热的呼吸，肠道在一呼一吸间收缩含紧，乖巧的吮吸着深埋进身体里的东西。那粗长的东西被塞进来时角度有些偏差，似抵非抵的压着他体内另一个被开发糜烂的开口，在肠壁一缩一张的罅隙里搅得那处瘙痒酸麻。  
克拉克忍不住夹紧了屁股，一股湿黏的液体不受他控制的从身体内部流了出来。莱克斯伸手在按摩棒底部摩挲的时候已经摸到了一手的湿滑。  
他就着指腹上附着的液体敲上克拉克乳上的铁片，涂抹在了那周围。  
“看起来你很期待接下来的训练，克拉克。”莱克斯说，“那我们开始了？”  
克拉克顺着他的动作望去才发现自己胸前乳头上被贴上了不怀好意的铁片，那上面还牵连这一根电线，而那插进自己后穴的按摩棒上面也有那么一根电线。  
克拉克突然明白了什么，血色从他脸上褪去，“不…不不……”他看着莱克斯将另外一些传导器贴上自己的脖子、胳膊、腹部和大腿内侧，在对方又拿出一根细长的连着导线的东西企图插进他的尿道里时嗫嚅着双唇虚弱的哀求出声，“别、不不莱克斯！那里不行！”  
莱克斯在克拉克惶恐的目光中将那让人害怕的尿道堵插进了他的阴茎之中，随后拿出漆黑的遥控器旋转着在手掌中把玩了一圈。克拉克虚软的靠在椅背上，阴茎和后穴都被撑得满满当当，但他来不及去厌恶这样的饱和目光就被那漆黑的遥控器吸引。  
莱克斯对他笑了笑，“你自己选吧，克拉克，从第几档开始？”  
克拉克瞪着他，眼眶流淌的红色像极了凝聚的热视线，但莱克斯知道那不过是泪水带来的副效应。  
“不选吗？”莱克斯没有得到回答，他沉吟了一下，手指在克拉克惊恐的眼神下挪到了最高档。他听见了对方无意识发出了惊喘，笑着打开了最低档，“慢慢来，克拉克，可不能让你一下就坏掉。”  
细微的电流顺着传导的物件攀爬过绷紧的皮肉，克拉克在麻痒和轻微的刺痛中压抑着喘息。后穴比外部皮肤更加敏感柔软的肠肉在刺激下逐渐充血，内里神秘的地方在电流下开合，吐出更多黏糊的液体。阴茎在细弱的电流中硬挺，传递上一阵微熏的快感。  
克拉克咬紧牙齿忍耐浑身窜上的快感，头脑发昏脸颊憋的通红。低档的电流像温水一样将他包裹，浑浑噩噩的烹煮撕扯他的神志。  
“莱克斯……呜……”  
他想让男人停下这变态的事情但出口的话在喘息之中支离破碎。  
莱克斯在他的呼唤中凑近了些，温柔的抚摸他潮红滚烫的脸颊，“觉得档数太低了吗？”  
克拉克在他的问话里瞪大眼睛摇头，但男人手中的遥控器几乎是在瞬间便被切换到了下一档。  
“啊啊……”突然变强的电流让克拉克抽动身体呻吟出声。脆弱的阴茎传来撕裂的痛感，而其下的肉穴却仿佛不知餍足的怪物一样收缩吮吸着吐出更多丰馈的液体。大腿内侧的肌肉在加强辐震的电流下颤抖，乳首挺立。克拉克发出急促的呼吸痛苦的握紧了扶手。  
“停下停下莱克斯！”他叫着，“好痛，下面……呜！”  
莱克斯握着他的阴茎撸动，坚硬的细棍在性器内直挺挺的撑开属于自己的存在感。莱克斯握住细棍露在外面的塑料头轻轻抽插了两下，这让克拉克有些难以承受，他扭曲身子尖叫出了声，“不、停下！那里啊啊……不是啊好痛呜！”  
阴茎前段溢出了透明的前液，莱克斯又顺着未曾停歇的电流刺激他脆弱的尿道黏膜，刺痛麻痒交杂不可名状的快感从那里传来，克拉克呜咽着蜷曲脚趾浑身颤抖，脸旁淌下湿润的痕迹。  
“瞧瞧你，克拉克，这还没到最后呢。”莱克斯嘲弄的笑着，手上用力动了两下后猛拔出了尿道堵同时将手里的遥控器拨到了最高档。  
克拉克那一瞬间几乎没了反应，他没有叫出声，身体比意识更快的缩成了一团疯狂的颤抖。等到他主观意识接受到强烈的电流爬通全身，剧烈的痛感、快感交缠着冲垮他的思想时他才猛的从喉间爆发出长长的哀鸣。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
他仰头瘫软在椅子上，手脚应激的上下挣动，腹部向前挺起，子宫被剧烈的电流撬开被迫滚落出大波大波的交合液喷溅淋湿了整个椅子。  
“停下停下要坏了啊啊啊——”克拉克双眼不正常的向后翻着口涎流出，囔囔出自己都不知道的话来，“子宫要裂开了好痛啊啊啊啊莱克斯求你求你停下啊啊啊啊……”  
高潮液不住的从他小巧玲珑的三角袋子里喷出来，在椅面和地上积累出大片的水洼。  
莱克斯在克拉克胡言乱语到给他生孩子求他停下之类的话后才缓缓的关上了手里的开关。  
电流停止流通的一瞬间克拉克像是失去了魂魄的沉重肉身一样砸在了椅子上，起伏的胸膛几乎连呼吸都困难。  
他一下一下的呼吸，胸口在灼痛里抽搐，身体不受控制的痉挛，后穴乃至更个生殖道都弥漫着强烈的刺痛。  
莱克斯解开他手脚的束缚将人环进怀里拥抱。克拉克软软的摊在他肩头再也提不起力气来抗议什么。  
自由飞翔的鸟儿便渐渐的只属于鸟笼的拥有者。  
莱克斯含笑与前来参加订婚宴每一位客人微笑。身着白色西装带着眼镜乖巧将手递给莱克斯牵着的克拉克紧紧贴在他身边，和自己的丈夫一起向着来往的宾客微笑。  
布鲁斯·韦恩混杂在人群之中，他在人流的遮掩下向订婚宴的主角投去漫长而深邃的目光。那是克拉克·肯特，如他所料，超人的失踪和莱克斯·卢瑟脱不了干系，但……  
布鲁斯不经意间与克拉克镜片后的眼睛对在了一处。那人从来清亮柔和的眼睛此时此刻只机械的亮着细微的笑意，眼眸之中几乎没有留下任何人的影子。  
布鲁斯捏紧手里的高脚杯尽量放松肌肉轻松的迎了上去，“嘿莱克斯……”  
他拿出花花公子那套圆滑而不着边际的腔调上前与莱克斯攀谈，而克拉克在他靠前的时候被转身的卢瑟带着向后退到了他的‘丈夫’身后。  
他们之间隔着一个卢瑟。  
布鲁斯不自觉的微蹙起眉头，他得重新想个办法单独检查一下克拉克，最好在他们的婚礼开始之前。

 

 

 

完。


End file.
